Gundam Build Fighters: Stories of the Burning Fist
by ValiantHaruto
Summary: Kakihara Tetsuya enjoyed doing normal things. Things like building gunpla, hanging out with friends and being a good heir to his girlfriend's family dojo. Now apparently the heir to a Gunpla Zaibatsu, he has the Gunpla Mafia after him to make sure he doesn't gain the chairman's seat. What's a normal heir to a dojo to do? Fight the only way he knows how. "GUNPLA FIGHT... READY? GO!"
1. Burn the Sky

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM OR GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN SEVERAL HG GUNPLA MODELS.**

**CH. 1 BURN THE SKY**

"Ah, thanks for the help Kakihara-san, I never would have been able to find this one for my son if you hadn't ordered it for me." A man in his late 30's said to the teenager behind the sales counter in the small model store he was currently in.

"Maa, it's no problem, sir. It was a slow day anyhow." The teen replied. He was a tall lad, standing about 6 ft and seemed to be around the age of 17 with dishelved dark red hair that had small gold highlights that made it seem as if his hair was made of fire itself with two golden studs in his ears (For hair style, just look up Shi-Woon Yi from The Breaker/The Breaker: New Waves). He wore a black zip up jacket with the sleeves fading into a dark red from the elbow down with a black and red plaid shirt on under it, along with a pair of black slim fit jeans with two belts crossing over left leg attached to a small case and a pair of black vans and all of this was underneath a black apron that had the original RX-78 Gundam doing it's 'Final Shot' on the front. The teen's hazel eyes glinted with mirth as he sighed. "All I was really doing was working on my own personal model and I had actually just finished it when you had walked in. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, are you really ok with me being the first one to see it?"

The flame-haired teen merely laughed and said, "It's a gunpla sir, these are meant to be shown off and then have their abilities pushed to the max in a gunpla battle, if that's your cup of tea. And fortunately for you, mine is both."

The teen then reached to the desk behind him and grabbed something off of it and placed it on the counter in front of him and his customer.

The gunpla that had been set in front of the customer was a heavily customized Wing Zero Gundam that had parts that were clearly inspired by the God Gundam. (**Burning Gundam here in America. Fun fact, when they made the Build Burning Gundam for Build Fighters Try, they still had no idea that America had changed the name of the God Gundam into Burning Gundam, making some American fans believe the Build Burning was based off the Burning when it's really an original Gundam for Build Fighters Try.**) The Shape itself was still very heavily inspired by the Wing Gundam with the wings from the Wing Zero and shoulders from the Wing Zero EW version. However, that's where the changes started, the symbols on the shoulders were extend slightly out from the shoulders so it appeared to have small vents between the symbol and the actual shoulder itself, the ZERO system also had a cover over it that move similar to how the God Gundam's chest did when going hyper mode. And instead of the usual short claw on the top of each forearm there were two long claws that were placed on the side of the forearms with a small thruster in-between the claws, with another small thruster on the side of each leg cover by a panel similar to the Shining Gundam along with custom made feet that appeared to be based off the Zeta's though still keeping their Wing Gundam appearance. Next, the front waist plates had been replaced with what looked like custom Gundam waist plates and the hip plates were also custom made, ending where the leg joined the hip joint with a large 'fang' running down the length of it till it ended right above the knee. Then the wings had been slimmed down and had a flame-like appearance with the inner two wings having beam sword handles attached to them, and the pack the wings were attached too was slightly bulkier that the original Wing Gundam's and it looked like it could detach easily. It also had the Wing Zero's Double Buster Rifle and it's shield, with the single beam saber still in it, had four blade like extensions around the edge that were actually fangs along with a beam boomerang mounted on the shield that would make it seem like it had a horn when in neo-bird mode. And to top it off, the gunpla had a slightly customize paint scheme, where all the parts that were blue on the Wing Gundam and the wings were painted red. (For a better picture look up Wing Gundam Honno, though it does have my own touches to it.)

"Well, this is it. My own custom gunpla, the Amaterasu Gundam: Model Phoenix. Impressive right?" The teen beamed, puffing his chest out with a look of pride on it at the sight of his gunpla.

"It really is impressive Kakihara-san, I might have to bring my son here next time and see if you wouldn't mind teaching him how to build one like this."

"Ah, that's fine, just bring him along ne-" Suddenly the red head was cut off by a large cry of-

"TEEEEEEEETSSSSSUUUUUYYYYAAAAA!"

The door to the model shop burst open to reveal a girl around 16 or 17 years of age, with pale skin and light brown wavy hair with a red tint to it that reached her shoulders with a large lock that fell in-between her eyes. She was wearing a black pea-coat with a dark red scarf over a BACK-ON band shirt and a black skirt with calf high black boots. Her teal eyes instantly locked on the store's sole worker and she marched up to the counter, each step seemingly cracking the ground while she pushed some of her hair behind her right ear revealing a gold crescent moon earring and two piercings in her outer ear, which one would suspect would be the same for her other ear. (Picture Jin-Ie Kwon from The Breaker: New Waves.)

"H-h-hey, Akari. How're yo-" The now identified Tetsuya stated before the girl interrupted him again.

"Don't you 'Hey Akari' me, you lazy excuse of a boyfriend, you were supposed to come- wait, is that your new gunpla? You finally finished it?" Akari instantly picked up the Wing Phoenix with an interested gleam in her eyes. "This is based off of that Wing EW Gundam right?" She asked.

"Almost, it's based off of the regular Wing Zero. But good enough, it seems my lessons on Gundam are finally getting through to you."

"Well I have to know this stuff if I want to understand what you and my little brother are talking about half the time. You're just lucky you're cute, or I wouldn't even be your girlfriend Tetsuya." Akari retorted.

"Um, I'm just going to go now, thanks for the help Kakihare-san." The customer said, after realizing that he was starting to intrude on something personal.

"Ah, thank you for your business, and if you want, I'll help your make his model if you bring him next time."

After seeing the departing customer off, Tetsuya turned back to Akari. "Oh come on," He then grabbed both of her hands and placed his forehead against hers with a gentle smile on his face, "we both know that' not why we're together. Asides from the fact that both of our families had been pushing for us to get together and _your_ family wants me to inherit their dojo, everyone's known since we were kids that we were going to wind up with each other and that it was only a matter of time. And guess what? We did wind up getting together"

"J-j-just shut up you jerk!" She yelled, puffing her cheeks out in an embarrassed pout while turning away so he wouldn't see her blush.

He then let go of her hands and scratched the back of his head while glancing towards the front of the store, "Anyways, I'm sorry Akari, I know we were supposed to go to the arcade with Keiji and Aina so we could teach you how to Gunpla Battle, but my dad had to run out for a bit. He'll be back in about five minutes so we'll go meet up with them then."

"Alright, fine." Akari replied while crossing her arms, a blush still raging across her face.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Remind me why you wanted to come to the arcade to learn to battle again?" Tetsuya asked as he, Keiji, Aina, and Akari stood in front of the arcade, he then sweat-dropped when he saw a bunch of children run past them into the store screaming about how they were the next Amuro Ray or Char Aznable and such. "I mean, it's really crowded here. And you do remember that we have a battlefield back at the store you know."

"I know, but I don't want to fight against the computer, after all, experience is the best form of practice." His girlfriend replied as she turned toward Tetsuya with a know-it-all expression on her face.

"I must agree with Akari-san as well Tetsuya-san. Repeated practice makes perfect, and I'm afraid that all three of us would defeat her without trying. She needs someone near her skill level before advancing to us actually facing her." Keiji spoke. He was of average height, about 5'8", with black hair that framed his face and spiked out on the right side of his head and brown eyes so dark that at first glance they looked black. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, vest, slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. He also had a small pin in the shape of the Exia Gundam's head on his collar and a child's watch that also had the Exia's head as the background. (For hairstyle look up Jin Kaido LBX)

"KYAAAA! Of course my Keiji-kun would be able to figure it out, unlike the pleb and his barbaric girlfriend." Aina exclaimed while latching onto Keiji's arm. She stood at about 5'5" and had long black hair that fell down to her mid back and bright blue eyes. She wore a white beret and her outfit was a cosplay of Lacus Clyne's from her tenure as the captain of the Eternal only instead of purple, it was black.

"Hah…." Tetsuya sighed as he resigned himself to his fate while holding Akari in a headlock to keep her from attempting to murder Aina, "You DO have your gunpla with you right?" He asked as he let her go.

She merely responded to his question by pulling out a vanilla build Nobel Gundam.

"How surprisingly girly of you, you barbarian." Once again Tetsuya was forced to hold Akari back as she attempted to lunge at Aina as she hid behind Keiji, who sighed and shook his head.

Finally calming his girlfriend down and shooting an annoyed look toward Aina who actually flinched when their eyes met, Tetsuya ran a hand through his hair- unknowingly causing several girls passing by to gain hearts in their eyes much to the anger of Akari- and ushered the fuming brunette towards the arcade. Seeing the couple start walking Keiji and Aina followed them, though the entire group was unware of the three people who were watching their group.

"So that's him huh?" One of them asked, he was an older teen, around Tetsuya's age with mid-neck length black hair that had all the bangs pushed over his right eye (Protagonist from Persona 3's hairstyle) and he wore an all-black suit with black sunglasses as well.

"That's correct Tadashi, that's the master's grandson. Shame that his father wanted nothing to do with the family but Sugaru-sama at least wants his grandson to succeed him." Replied an older man who appeared to be in his late 50's. He wore a black butler suit and had long grey hair that was pulled into a pony tail and a grey goatee. (Rowan from Tales of Xilla.) He then turned to the third member of their group which was just your stereotypical punk. "You know what you need to do right?" He asked.

"Yea, yea old man. If I want to get paid I need to 'test his potential'. Don't know why you want it to a Gunpla Battle though." The punk replied while scratching his head. "Wouldn't it… I dunno make more sense to see how well he is at business or sumthing?"

"That's simply for us to know why." The older man replied.

"Yea, now just go do your bloody job." Tadashi growled, glaring at the punk.

"Yea ya, I'm going you ass." The punk replied as he walked into the arcade.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tetsuya sighed, but had a small grin on his face as he watched Akari battle against the younger kids. They had been there for about thirty minutes now and Akari was really enjoying herself but Aina's constant observations about how she was better than Akari were starting to become annoying, something of which Keiji would agree whole-heartedly on. He leaned back and stretched as Akari started another battle, this time in the desert field. He was just going to sit back and enjoy the battle till he noticed that another fighter had decided to intrude on her fight. Keiji, also noticing it, quickly shot a glance towards his flame-headed friend to see if he had noticed the intruder's gunpla, which he had.

"A Thunderbot Ver. Full Armor Gundam. You don't see many of those unless you really mean to try to damage your opponent." He muttered to himself. "Or he thought it looked really cool, either way….." The red head's train of thought was interrupted when he noticed the sly smile the intruder shot towards him before he set his eyes on Akari. 'There's no way this guy is up to any good.' He thought as he stood up and placed his hand on the pouch that he had his gunpla in. Keiji, who was about to stand up to intervene as well noticed this and sat back, as he was interested in how Tetsuya's new gunpla would perform in an actual battle. "After all, there's a difference between a Hero and a Fighter. So prove to me which one you truly are Tetsuya. Will you be the one who merely battles for the sake of battle? Or the one whose mere presence turns the tide of said battle?" Keiji muttered, while Aina subtly looked him as Tetsuya went to save one of her only friends–not that she would admit it- fully understanding what Keiji was saying.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Akari quickly dodged a shot from a Zeta Gundam in waverider form and then jumped up onto a stone pillar that was littered around the field. "Heh, you're pretty good kid but I think it's time for me to finish this fight." Having said that, she jumped off the pillar heading straight for the Zeta, dodging several more shots. Just when she was about to reach the Zeta, a beam came down from above them piercing through the center of the Zeta causing it to explode and send her Nobel Gundam flying backwards into the stone pillar she had jumped off of.

"Sorry lady, hope if you don't mind me crashing the party."

Hearing the new voice, Akari quickly looked up to where the beam blast came from to see a Gunpla that she had never seen before, though through her 'gundam studies' with Tetsuya she was at least able to make out that it was some variation of RX-78-2 but if it was an official or custom gunpla she couldn't tell, the gunpla then aimed the missile pod on its backpack at her and fired. She tried to move out of the way, but quickly found out that her building skills still weren't quite good enough as the impact from both the explosion and her hitting the pillar had disabled everything but her Nobel Gundam's head.

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S RIGHT! ACEPT THAT YOU'RE NOTHING GIRL." The punk who was piloting the gunpla yelled. "C'MON! WHERE ARE THE REAL FIGHTERS AROUND HERE!?"

Doing the only thing she could do, Akari closed her eyes and thought about how unskilled she must have looked in front of Tetsuya and their friends as the missiles approached her and detonated engulfing her in a massive cloud of flames.

_**Play Strike Back by BACK-ON**_

Suddenly a voice emerged from the cloud of flames, "Geeze, how'd you attract such a psycho as an opponent Akari?" Then the flames then stared to swirl into a tornado before the Wing Phoenix's bladed shield cut through it, dispelling the flames and sending out a shockwave which his newfound opponent barely had time to block with the two shields on his backpack, though they were quickly destroyed and the Full Armor Gundam was sent flying backward several meters.

"Hey, who the hell are you!?" The punk yelled, while inwardly thinking, 'Hey old man, I hope you're watching. This was the guy you paid me to fight right?' He then fired several rounds from his dual beam rifle though they were blocked by Tetsuya.

"I'm someone who's extremely pissed off right now." Tetsuya glanced back at Akari's Nobel before selecting an option on his control panel that read 'Sniping Barrier'. "Akari, this should give you a bit more protection so, heh, don't move. I'll take care of this guy quickly." Clicking on the option, the Amaterasu's wings separated from its back and planted themselves in the ground in front of Akari with beam shields emerging from them, making a sort of beam wall, while also revealing that the back of the Amaterasu had venire thrusters similar to the Strike Gundam.

"Now come on," Tetsuya cracked his neck as he spoke, "You wanted a fight now you've got one." He then quickly took off toward his opponent who had finally regained his bearings and landed on the field and readied his Gunpla.

"You idiot! Going head to head with a Full Armor? That never works! NOW EAT IT!" The punk then fired his remaining six missile pods thinking that Tetsuya was an idiot only to be thoroughly stunned as the blades on the shield came off and revealed themselves to be fang bits which intercepted several of the missiles before returning to the shield and the ones that the fangs didn't get were intercepted by his Flash-edge 2 boomerang which flew off into the distance after destroying the remaining missiles and all the while the Amaterasu never stopped advancing on its opponent.

Tetsuya smirked and looked at his opponent, "Seriously? Is that all you can do with a full armor?" Tetsuya then quickly closed the gap between him and his opponent and jumped in the air while spinning in order to unleash an devastating over-head kick which -while blocked by his opponents arm mounted shield that cracked under the impact stunning both his opponent and Keiji and Aina with its power- sent his opponent down to one knee. He then managed to evade a swing from his opponents other arm by jumping backward and then he drew the beam saber from his shield. He then got into a ready stance that had his right side facing his opponent with his arm curled around him holding his beam saber in as position as if he was going to draw it from his hip. His left arm was held up and parallel to head with his right leg sliding forward and his left leg slightly bending as if he was going to do a lunging-draw slash. "Bring it on, if you're not afraid." He said while glaring at the punk.

His opponent having gotten back to his feet took a step back in fear as he saw a giant blood red wolf with golden markings on it appear behind Tetsuya. Looking around for a way to escape so he could regroup, he then remembered that Akari was still in the pillar, so breaking out into laughter he fired the large beam rifle on his backpack at Tetsuya who dodge, only to realize who the true target was. "AKARI!" Thinking quickly Tetsuya threw his shield with all his might and also activated his fangs. The shield reach Akari at about the same time the beam hit the top of the pillar and imbedded itself right above her protecting her from the falling boulders that the fangs didn't destroy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The punk burst out laughing, "What are you going to do now, hero? All you've got is a beam saber while I have all my beam rifles!"

"You forgot about my flash-edge idiot."

Suddenly the flash-edge boomerang that Tetsuya had thrown earlier finally returned sinking itself into the punk's backpack which cause him to release it in panic. "W-w-w-what the hell? How'd you do tha-"The punk turned around only to see Tetsuya in mid swing with his beam saber. Quickly raising up his shields the punk was forced to throw them away as well, due to Tetsuya's slash hitting the weak point created by his earlier kick, though during the resulting explosion of the beam rifles attached to the shields he was force to let go of his beam saber causing both of them to now be weaponless.

"Heh, what are you going to do now?" The punk asked Tetsuya, "Even without weapons, my Full Armor's going to win because your gunpla's just a piece of crap! What's wrong? You mad bro?"

A tick mark suddenly appeared on Tetsuya's head. "You know, I didn't want to show this yet, and I could've accepted you criticizing my gunpla." The panels on the Amaterasu's legs opened up and the gunpla took a stance similar to the one Goku would take when going super saiyan. Then the air around the center of its chest, its shoulders, its hands, and the now opened panels started to become distorted by heat waves coming off of the gunpla as the afore mentioned areas started to slightly glow red. "I could've put up that, but noooooooo. You just had to go and insult my gunpla AND interrupt my girlfriend's battle just when she was starting to enjoy it then you try to destroy the gunpla that she worked hard to build! So no, I'm not mad. I'M GOING TO BURN YOU TO ASHES!" Suddenly the center of the chest opened up revealing a green gem in the center of it and the Amaterasu stood straight up throwing its arms out to the side as its hands glowed red and flames erupted from the side of its legs and its shoulders. He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of the full armor leaving a trail of fire with his fist reared back ready to punch his opponent and as he did that the Amaterasu's eyes let off a pulse of light. (Think how the gundam's eyes do that during the turn of a battle of they find a resolution. Example would be Fenice's right eye when it was standing back up in its fight with Sei and Reiji.) "TAIYO-SHIN NO FUKUSHU DANMAKU! (Sun God's Avenging Barrage)" He then let off a barrage of punches into the Full Armor's abdomen, cracking the torso and lifting it off of its feet, he then quickly jumped up behind it and lifted its leg in an overhead ax-kick and yelled, "KURO TENGKOU O KURASSHU-GERI! (Crashing Black Heaven Kick)", and quickly slammed his gunpla's foot into his opponent's back, forcing it down into the ground which subsequently cratered upon impact. Quickly retreating back and assuming a stance where his torso was turned to the right with his right fist parallel to his waist and his left hand lightly in front of it.

**xXx Spectators, same time. xXx**

"I don't believe it," Akari mumbled to herself, in awe of both how easily Tetsuya was handling his opponent and the martial arts he was using. "He's using grandfather's style in a gunpla battle."

Aina, who had stood up when the punk fired at the disable Akari, started rocking back and forth on her heels and let out a low, impressed whistle. "Wow, Tetsuya's new gunpla is pretty impressive. It's got so many gimmicks."

Kenji nodded in agreement. "You're right. However, I'm more impressed by how he merged the Wing Gundam and the God Gundam together and the hyper mode it possess."

Meanwhile Tadashi and the old man who was with him were standing near the battle watching. "I believe that we've seen enough to assure Sugaru-sama that Tetsuya would be a good choice as his successor. Let us go now." The old man then turned and walked away and as Tadashi went to follow he suddenly stopped and looked at one the racks that were near him.

"Tadashi, is something the matter?"

"No, I apologize, it's just that I thought someone was there."

As he turned and walked away, a man in his mid-30's wearing sunglasses with short brown hair and a large scar going down the side of his face dressed in stereotypical yakuza clothes walked out from behind the rack Tadashi looked at. "So that's the heir-apparent to the Mochizuki zaibatsu. I need to tell the boss this." He said as he looked towards Tetsuya's fight.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The punk tried to get back up only to be met with difficulty doing so as sparks erupted from his gunpla's abdomen and its arms gave out every now and then. Finally getting back to his feet, he suddenly felt a sense of dread as he looked towards Tetsuya and once again saw the blood red wolf behind him. "What are you!?" He yelled as he struggled to stay standing, sparks flying up and down the body of the Full Armor Gundam.

"I'm the wrong guy to piss off." Tetsuya replied with a deadly calm. Suddenly the Amaterasu's right fist burst into black flames along with the flames that were coming from its shoulders as well. "NOW, MY SOUL IS BURING LIKE THE HEAVENS! IT'S CRYING FOR YOUR DEFEAT! TAKE THIS!" Black flames emerged from the thrusters on its back and the side of its legs as he dashed toward his opponent cutting through the open space with a trail of black flame following. Having quickly reached his enemy, he slammed his flaming right fist into the Full Armor's chest yelling, "KUROTAIYO-SHIN BAKUNETSU-KEN! (Black Sun God's Erupting Fist.)" As his fist made contact, a beam of black flames came from the back of the Full Armor. Jumping back and revealing that the Full Armor Gundam now had a massive hole in its chest, his opponent fell to the ground and exploded.

"BATTLE ENEDED."

"T-T-T-THAT WAS AWESOME TETSUYA!" Akari yelled as she ran up and hugged Tetsuya, not hearing the cracking of his ribs as she did so. She then looked up from where her head was buried in his chest and said, "You even used grandfather's black heaven techniques! I didn't know that you could do that with gunpla! Not that it was that cool or anything." She said with a blush as she quickly let go of him. She then started to talk about how she was going to build a better gunpla and how she was going to incorporate their martial arts into it as well before she devolved into rambling about how she was better at her family's martial arts than her cousins and the other students. Sighing Tetsuya looked over toward Keiji hoping to get his help in calming Akari down, only to realize that he was in the same situation as well with Aina. Resigned to his fate he turned back to Akari and started nodding every few sentences when Akari asked if she would be able to beat someone in a fight.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Several hours later, we find both Keiji and Tetsuya in Kakihara Models after having walked both Akari and Aina to their respective residences. "Hey, Keiji, are you sure you don't want any?" Tetsuya asked as he took a drink of green tea.

"I'm fine. Thank you for offering though Tetsuya-san."

"Ah, c'mon, I let you go earlier today, but what have I told you about calling me san? We've known each other for year Keiji."

"Also, that was a very-" "You're ignoring my question." "Battle that you had today Tetsuya-san. I was also very impressed by your implementation of the God Gundam into the Wing Gundam and your unique hyper mode."

"Awww, Keiji, you're making me blush man." The red head said as he rubed the back of his head in embarresment. "Hey, listen, one of my friends who attends Ichinose Academy in the next town over asked me to stop by tomorrow to look at one of his new gunpla he made. It's and Exia and knowing how obsessed you are with the Exia series of gundams I figured you might want to come with me."

"What? I am not obsessed with the Exia series."

"You're wearing a pin of the Exia's head and a child's watch with the Exia as the background on it. I also know you have several Exia gundam shirt, hoodies, and model kits. Your own gunpla is also a custom-made Exia, Keiji."

"That doesn't mean I'm obsessed with the Exia Tetsuya."  
>"Anyways, do you want to go or not? Wait did you just say my name without san?"<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tetsuya-san. But yes, if you don't mind I would like to accompany you tomorrow."

**A/N: Hey guys, Valiant here with a spin off to my Tales of the Valiant Knight story. I know the writing's a little ruff but, hey, I'm not a writer by trade. Anyways a thanks to KentLinuxStadfelt for letting me use their characters Keiji and Aina. And if anyone has any suggestions as to how they think the story should go... well I'm all ears but don't get mad if I don't use your suggestion. Anyway guys, please read and review. Also all flames will be used to power the Amaterasu Gundam, so if you though I made it an overpowered gundam, just say so. Don't flame or you'll make it even more OP than it already is.**


	2. Poll

Hey, I've redone my pairing poll for Valiant Knight and I've got a poll for Burning Fist up. The poll for Valiant will help me decide which female will be the central female of the story and just to let you know, which ever one gets picked will have more character development in the story. So decide which female lead you want to see have their story revealed more. Well you guys haven't really met Yuriko yet though. And the poll for Burning Fist is to decide which of the two 'Factions' I have in that story will encounter Tetsuya **_first_** in Burning Fist *hint, hint* so that poll actually will affect the flow of the story slightly.


End file.
